mitoushoukanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ellie Slide
Ellie Slide (エリ＝スライド Eri = Suraido) is an incense expert and famous vessel known as Amplifier 500.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 3 Part 5 Appearance Ellie is a short girl of about 12 with glasses. She has shoulder-length wavy blonde hair and brown skin, but those colors are likely artificial rather than natural, and tan lines from a one-piece swimsuit are clearly visible on her skin. She wears a sleeved cape that splits into feather-like shapes at the bottom, an orange camisole, black leather hot pants, an ultra-miniskirt with a jagged bottom, and boots. Her extra-large witch’s hat is a Halloween-like orange and black with an eagle feather stuck in it. A Native American accessory, the dream catcher, jangles at her neck, though it has been modified so that instead of a spider web it resembles the Rose of the Summoning Ceremony. She has piercings on her ears, navel, and tongue.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Stage 1 Part 4 Personality Ellie doesn't care about personal views of good and evil and the benefit or detriment to any major power. She's a rootless person without any principles based on a specific region, culture, set of traditions, or religion.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Stage 2 The Story of a Certain Summoner and Vessel 01 She only has one desire: she wants to see the summoner she's paired with reach Award 1000. She simply searches for summoners she believes can reach Award 1000 and binds a contract with them. If they do not live up to her expectations, she discards them and searches another.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Stage 2 Part 1 Because she doesn't care about anything else, she will use whatever she can to accomplish that. Justice, protection, and world peace; or evil deeds, cruelty, and the extermination of mankind. Whatever the ignition that inspires her summoner would be inspired by it, she will adapt her own personality to thoroughly fan the flames to amplify that mental state in the summoner. If they want kindness, she will let them use her lap as a pillow. If they prefer the whip, she will swing a cowhide paddle down at them. Thus she reflects their summoners' will back at them like a mirror. Despite all her claims, she still sympathizes with others, and Kyousuke believes she chose Max as his summoner and helped both him and Mika for a reason.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Stage 4 Part 2 Despite her usual personality, she has a fondness towards buffalo meat that can make her lose her composure and act her age, which is further exacerbated by an obsession with meat and dislike of vegetables. In fact, her personal buffalo meat, that comes from the artificial buffalo farm she developed, is the only thing she claims to care about besides her goal of seeing a summoner reach Award 1000. Background Ellie is a rootless person. She comes from a line of witches that had escaped persecution in Europe by crossing over to the New World and secretly taking up root there, but she possesses none of the hopes or grudges of her family. Her lack of roots can be seen in her attire, she is a Western European witch, but she also carries Native American aspects such as an eagle feather, piercings across her body, a dreamcatcher, and an axe that doubles as a pipe. Even her dreamcatcher is not fully Native American, as instead of a spider web that catches dreams it mostly contains the symbol of the Rose at the base of the Summoning Ceremony. Ellie Slide found Max Layard in the Green Spearhead peninsula after a Divine-class Material summoned by the prayers of the natives had caused a massive natural disaster. She bound a contract with him and helped him defeat the rampaging Divine-class and the Government forces that had tricked the natives in the first place and were using the humanitarian mission as an excuse to establish a base in the area.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Stage 3 The Story of a Certain Summoner and Vessel 02 She and Max Layard were contacted by Mika Himekawa, who asked for their help in destroying Pandemonium. The duo agreed to help Mika and infiltrated the mobile fortress as part of Government's security. After several failed attempts to destroy it, they decided to use Kyousuke Shiroyama.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Stage 3 Part 2 At some point in the past, Ellie used her skills and achievements to create lush greenery in the middle of the desert for an artificial buffalo farm, allowing their numbers to recover. Chronology Light Novel Volume 02 Kyousuke Shiroyama mentions that the formulas of the incense created by Hayato Yasuzumi and Fuuki Benikomichi's factory for their plan to make a global Artificial Sacred Ground have the telltale signs of Ellie's work, including the designer medicines she likes to use. Light Novel Volume 04 Ellie and Max fought Kyousuke Shiroyama and Mika Himekawa twice. They lost both fights, despite having the support of the Pandemonium and the help of two other summoners in the second encounter, due to the difference in skill with Kyousuke.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Stage 2 Part 1''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Stage 2 Part 2 Kyousuke discovered the truth of the Pandemonium, of Mika Himekawa and her association with Max and Ellie, who erased his short-term memories of the events to gain more time for their plan.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Stage 3 Part 2 While Kyousuke was knocked out Max and Ellie Slide attacked the head of the Deltaston family, taking over the Pandemonium and rewriting the system so that instead of summoning the Wicked Green Woman, it summoned the White Queen.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Stage 3 Facts Max and Ellie tried to attack Kyousuke with the Pandemonium's Projection Summon Bombing a second time, but was left baffled when the White Queen easily stopped the attack and made a large hole on the Pandemonium itself. Max regained his senses, grabbed Ellie and ran away.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Stage 2 Part 3 Max and Kyousuke faced off one last time as Kyousuke entered the Pandemonium for a second time. Despite his lack of a vessel, Kyousuke used his superior skills to prevent Max from summoning a Material, and when Max finally managed to knock a Petal into a Spot Kyousuke knocked Ellie out before her transformation was complete, defeating the duo.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Stage 4 Part 1 However, Ellie used her incense to remain conscious, and ended up working with Kyousuke to modify Pandemonium and save the 353 vessels with the plan left on its design by Masami Shigara.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Stage 4 Part 4 After the second White Queen summoned by Pandemonium was gone, Ellie used her incense to destroy the Box of the mobile fortress, thus shutting down the project for good. She announced to Kyousuke her intentions of waking up Max from his shock with her incense and leaving the DROK together.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Ending X-01 Light Novel Volume 09 Light Nolvel Volume 10 Abilities Ellie is an expert in making incense for summoners. Ellie carries a giant armor-breaking axe. The axe's silver handle is shaped like a smoking pipe and several small bottles are inserted into the back of the one-sided axe blade. An axe that doubles as a pipe was an important ritual tool used by Native Americans tribes when making decisions. This axe allows Ellie to efficiently spray out an incense vapor created with the same process as an electronic cigarette by using the flute-like keys and the trigger on the handle. At her level of skill, Ellie is capable of mixing incense to negate the Incense Grenade of an enemy summoner and destroy the Artificial Sacred Ground, alter someone's mind/perception to erase the name of the person standing right in front of them so that they don't immediately recognize her identity (like how incense itself was burned during Western magical rituals to separate the area from the world and help the user enter a trance), reduce the shock of losing a summoning battle to retain one's judgement,''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Stage 2 Part 2, erase someone's short-term memory, damage metal using corrosion incense, and using incense that elevates the level of one's consciousness to scatter and lessen pain. Her incense uses a cocktail system. She uses the axe to spread several different harmless chemicals in advance and she uses those to produce the optimally mixed incense at only the coordinate she wants, keeping a safe zone for herself and her summoner on the middle of this invisible web. Ellie also has the talent to act as a vessel. Due to her skills, Ellie is known as Amplifier 500 (アンプリファイア500 Anpurifaia 500), as she's thought to be a vessel who can increase the upper limits of her summoner by about 500 Awards. Kyousuke thinks the gaudy outfit she wears may be part of her vessel “bondage”, and her specific vessel restraints seem to be the piercings, which she at least has on her ears, navel, and tongue. Gallery BloodSign_v04_004.jpg BloodSign v04 005.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vessels